A competition shotgun shooter needs to be able to reload the shotgun quickly and reliably. To that end, shotgun shell carriers are known that enable a user to removably retain a plurality of shotgun shells, on the users belt for example, in a condition in which they can easily be grasped for insertion into the shotgun. Such known carriers do not securely prevent longitudinal movement of the shells: as a result, if the user humps into something or bumps the carrier with the gun, the shells can come out of the carrier. The present invention addresses that problem.